Tailed Beast
The are nine giant demons that serve to drive the plot of the Naruto series. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine. The tailed beasts are large, living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as ,Naruto chapter 404, page 14 giving them power that far outmatches most shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. When the tailed beasts are sealed within humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to better utilise their powers.Naruto chapter 318, page 11 History In the beginning of ninja history, centuries before the founding of the ninja villages, there existed one demon, the Ten-Tails, that plagued the world until the Sage of the Six Paths defeated and sealed the beast within himself, making him the first jinchūriki. However, knowing that his death would release the Ten-Tails back into the world, the Sage used his ability, the "Creation of All Things", to divide its chakra into the nine other Tailed Beasts, before using Chibaku Tensei to seal its body away in what would become the moon.Naruto chapter 467, pages 14-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 By the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, used his Wood Release techniques to capture and give several tailed beasts to the other shinobi villages as peace treaties, in order to stabilise the balance of power between them. However, after Hashirama's death, the villages had trouble containing these giant demons themselves and they began to run wild, so the villages instead moved to seal the tailed beasts within humans. In order to ensure that the jinchūriki wouldn't turn traitor, it has been common practice to choose the jinchūriki from the village's Kage family, such as a sibling or a spouse. The strength of the jinchūriki would then be used to protect the village and be a living display of the Kage's power.Naruto chapter 493, page 14 Throughout history, very few people have ever gained full control over a tailed beast.Naruto chapter 458, page 3 Akatsuki has been capturing the Tailed Beasts and their jinchūriki, and as of the Fourth Shinobi World War, possess seven of the nine tailed beasts. Comments from both the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tails indicates that all the beasts know each other on a personal level.Naruto chapter 567, page 10 The Nine-Tails believed that their strength is determined by their number of tails, which caused friction among it and the other tailed beasts, especially the One-Tailed Shukaku.Naruto chapter 567, page 10 Moreover, when Naruto resealed the Nine-Tails, it made reference to the Sage of the Six Paths (but never finished the statement), which could also mean that it knows about the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 499, page 15 The Tailed Beasts | }} Trivia * Because these beasts believe that they are individuals with their own personalities and emotions, they greatly detest being forcefully controlled. * It has also been revealed that these beasts have the ability to communicate with each other telepathically. * Several non-jinchūriki shinobi, such as Kisame Hoshigaki and the Fourth Raikage, have been said to hold chakra levels comparable to that of a tailed beast. In fact, the former has been given the moniker: * Among the tailed beasts, only the Nine-Tails has been shown to be subject to the Summoning Technique, and known to give people other than its host power. Aside from its current jinchūriki Naruto, the Gold and Silver Brothers ate the flesh of the beast's stomach to survive, gaining a portion of its power. In the anime, Kazuma sealed the Nine-Tails' residual chakra into his son Sora, until Naruto later reabsorbed it. ** In the anime, the Four Celestial Symbols Men used Shukaku's power to revive Seimei. * Eating meat of a tailed beast appears to be deadly, as an unnamed Kumogakure ninja, who tried to eat the tentacle meat of the Eight-Tails, died in his attempt to simulate the Gold and Silver Brothers. The brothers' success was attributed to a possible distant relationship with the Sage of the Six Paths.Naruto chapter 529, page 4 * In the manga, before Taka began working with Akatsuki, Akatsuki was said to have seven tailed beasts. In the anime, when Taka is sent to capture the Eight-Tails, the group has only six, the seventh missing beast being the Six-Tails to make room for an additional anime-only arc. * In Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds, it features a creature called the Zero-Tails. Despite having a numerical tail name, it is not an actual tailed beast and it has characteristics that are quite different from them. References he:השדים המזונבים ru:Хвостатые звери Category:Tailed beasts